


Stay With Me

by gh0stlov



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: F/M, Oma Kokichi Being Oma Kokichi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-08
Updated: 2020-08-07
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:14:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25774960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gh0stlov/pseuds/gh0stlov
Summary: The unfamiliar touch of someone's hands in yours was never something you thought you'd crave so badly.You never thought you'd meet someone who would make you want to chase after them so badly when they walk away.He became something you never thought you needed.
Relationships: Oma Kokichi/Reader
Comments: 4
Kudos: 33





	1. A New Day, But It's Always The Same

**Author's Note:**

> TRIGGER WARNINGS FOR THIS CHAPTER!!!
> 
> Eye Phobia, Needles.
> 
> I really hope you don't mind if I write Kokichi to be the rather so called dick he actually is. As in, he will not be nice to you most of this story, this is a very slow paced romance that will be taking a long while to genuinely form. I'm really sorry if it isn't what you're looking for, but I don't wanna make a happy story.
> 
> This is supposed to be a very dark toned, and sad story that contains mentions of abuse and neglect from family. There is a happy ending, in a way. But the story itself isn't happy.
> 
> I've spent a very long time planning this out, and looking into writing it. So please do leave kind feedback, and let me know what you'd like to see.
> 
> Thank you so much for choosing this story!
> 
> Bold text is your own personal thoughts!

I stood in my room, staring at the tie within my hands. It wasn't anything special, just a simple piece to my school's uniform. Putting it on my shirt collar, I felt it wrap around my neck.

"I hate this." I muttered, adjusting it. I could hear my family stirring awake, doors opening and closing. Slipping on my socks, I picked up my shoes and carefully put them on. The door to my bedroom felt like the door to hell, if I were to open it I'd have to face reality.

**They don't care anyways.**

I opened it, exiting my safe space. Greeted with silence, I quickly left the house without food.

**I'll get something at school.**

I felt my phone buzz, a rather common occurrence in the mornings. But it was never a person, just a notification from the random apps I had installed.

My eyes widened as I checked.

**Sir..?**

_Sir: Meet me before school at the agency. It's important._

Without hesitation, I left for the agency. This was much more important than learning things I've already known for who knows how long.

The roads were near empty, a few cars passing by here and there. Barely anyone was awake during this time, expect for the early morning joggers or other students.

The agency came in view, a heavy feeling in my heart.

**It's gonna be bad.**

**Isn't it?**

Walking up to the doors, I was already rushed inside by the agency leader. "S-Sir, why are we rushing?" I asked, following behind him as we piled onto the elevator. He didn't meet my eye or breathe a single word.

The silence felt forced, as if he wanted to say something but couldn't find it in himself to say it.

The elevator went up a few moments after he pressed one of the buttons. The music was better than the silence he left.

I tugged at the sleeves of the sweater my school uniform had, the blazer that layered over it following its movements. My feet shifted around, trying to move as a way of distracting my mind. The elevator ride ended, leaving us to get off and enter his office.

Inside, was nobody. Just his regular office surrounded by organized bookshelves, cabinets, computers and a large tv. His desk was tidy, and his chair comfortable.

"Listen, (Y/N).." he began, trailing off as he picked up a couple of documents on his desk. One of them was thicker, while the other seemed oddly thin. "We have a new mission for you." He said, passing me the documents.

I took a seat in one of the empty chairs, placing them on a mini table and searching through them. "These are people.. a lot of people." I murmured, my eyes scanning each person's face and personal details.

After finishing memorizing each and every person along with their information, I placed the document down and picked up the other. My eyes narrowed, reading over the too familiar name of the killing game.

My hands clutched the folder tightly. "Tell me what I have to do." I said loudly, looking over the details of what we know. "It's a suicide mission. We need you to infiltrate the game, and destroy it. Permanently." He told me, his eyes betraying him and showing the smallest glimpse of sympathy.

"Don't pity me, sir. I knew death would find me one day. I'm just happy I get to dance with death on a playing field such as this one." I said, watching as he didn't react. "At least try and act like you want to survive this." He sighed, giving out a small laugh.

"Not a chance, sir." I replied, giving him a grin. "You're going to be kidnapped for the mission soon after you leave, so don't fight back." He added, looking at me with a dead serious look.

"Fine, fine." I said, batting my hand towards him. He gave me a few moments before taking me to the labs. "This.. will hurt." He told me, my body tensing as I walked inside to see a surgery table.

The nurses gave me a warm, but sympathetic smile.

**Stop showing me sympathy.**

I laid down, the nurses adjusting the restraints on my arms, legs, neck, and head. "This is in case you trash around, it's a procedure we need you awake for." They explained, taking out a speculum and placing it on my right eye.

It kept it open, the nurses then getting the needle filled with liquid. I felt my breathing shake, my eye moving around a little as I looked from place to place.

Before I knew it, the needle was pierced into my eye, a blood curdling scream leaving my mouth. Tears ran down my face, my screams of agony going unnoticed by the nurses.

**They must be used to this.**

The nurses took off the speculum and undid the restraints, my eye burning only a little. "We'll give you a few minutes to recover." They said, leaving the room as the agency leader moved past them and came in.

"This was needed to make sure you didn't lose your original memories." He said, my hand covering my eye. "Yeah, I know." I replied, removing my hand. My right eye felt better, the tears all dried up.

"I'm ready, sir." I said, pulling myself off the table. He stared at me for a moment, letting out a deep breath. "You.. shouldn't even be doing this mission. You're young, so much to live for.. why did you agree to this?" He questioned, furrowing his eyebrows.

I pondered on it.

**Why..?**

**That's such a simple question, with an answer I know he doesn't want.**

"Because sir, I have nothing to live for. Not a single thing. Why should I keep wasting this precious time, when I can end it now with one final blow to the wretched world that's birthed me." I replied, a frown forming on his face.

"It's time." Was the last thing he said to me before I left, leaving me to say my final goodbyes to the agency. "If you can, (Y/N).. come back." One of the other agents told me, their eyes looking into mine with a pleading look.

I stood in silence, giving them a hopeful smile before leaving the building.

**This is it.**

**My journey as I never once knew it.**

**Ends here.**

The breeze picked up, blowing leaves against my shoes. My skirt moved around slightly, giving me cold chills. "Why is it always this cold..?" I asked aloud, beginning to walk down the sidewalk.

The roads seemed emptier than when I first came down here earlier, the only sound I could hear was the breeze blowing against my ears.

As I walked in silence, I thought of nothing. Nobody. Who would I have to even think of?

**I'll curse this world, and take down the evil it's created along with me as I plummet to my inevitable death.**

Then I could hear the van pulling up besides me, the doors opening. It felt almost slow motion, the feeling of being grabbed and pulled back with so much force that I felt the air escape my lungs.

Then I was surrounded by the darkness, the thing I grew to knew so well.


	2. I'll Never Be Able To Forget

I could feel the hours pass as I sat unconscious in who knows where.

My body jolted itself awake, I was standing upright. 

I placed my hand in front of me, feeling a metal object. Narrowing my eyes, I pushed lightly at it to find no effect. Moving back into the small space as far as I could, I then propped my leg up.

Using as much force as I could, I kicked the metal door right off its hinges. Stepping out, I noticed it was a simple locker. "Oh." Is all I could say, patting down my skirt.

Taking a step forward, I took notice of the unfamiliar surroundings. "It's so.. green." I murmured, looking at the overgrowth of plants.

**Somehow it's better this way.**

I traced my fingers on the desk in front of me, the familiar feeling bringing back the memories of all the times I'd fall asleep in class. Pushing back those memories, I let out a sigh.

"I haven't said my goodbyes just yet. I'll wait until I look death in the eyes." I told myself, pulling at my tie. My feet moved, the locker behind me opening.

A blonde girl fell out of one of them, her school uniform different from mine. I didn't need more than just a few moments to recognize her from the files I had looked through.

"Ah, hi there." I said, catching her attention as she picked herself up. Her purple eyes met my (E/C) ones, both of us staring at each other for a second before she gasped in realization.

"W-Who are you?" She asked in a slight panic, backing herself up into the lockers. "(Y/N) (L/N).. I woke up here, I'm guessing that you don't know where we are either..?" I replied in question, watching as she blinked.

**She believes me.**

"Kaede Akamatsu." She said, her muscles relaxing. She had a small frown, almost seeming to be disappointed in the fact I didn't know either. I looked away from her, Kaede moving around carefully.

"A classroom?" She then asked aloud, noticing the desks and third locker next to the two we came out of. Mine was in the middle.

She kept talking to herself.

I felt a sense of sudden awareness, the other locker beginning to move. Bracing myself, I watched as someone stumbled out. He wore a school uniform similar to mine, but I had never seen him before.

He looked up, his eyes bewildered and his body shaking. He then let out a terrified yelp, dragging himself backwards. "Wh-who are you!? Are you with those other guys!?" He asked frantically, barely standing up.

I watched as he helplessly kept collapsing to the ground, a sigh escaping my mouth. Carefully, I knelt down in front of him, my knees close to my face.

"Other guys..? What other guys?" I asked him with an interested tone, looking into his eyes as they were slightly covered by his cap.

"The people who kidnapped me!" He exclaimed in panic.

**He's terrified...**

**The poor boy.**

"Wh-where am I..? What are you gonna do to me!?" He questioned, putting his arms in front of him. I put my hand on his arm, giving him a comforting smile.

"Don't worry, I won't do a thing to you. We've been kidnapped too it seems. So please, calm down." I told him, the boy hesitantly putting his arms down.

**He's calm now. Good.**

**I don't feel like babysitting.**

"What's your name?" I asked, picking myself up and adjusting my sleeves. "Shuichi.. Saihara." He answered, slowly getting up as his posture seemed shaky.

"You might fall over again if you don't get yourself together." I told him, wiping away some dirt on my face. He stared at me with a startled look, "I-I won't." He said with a fake confidence.

"Stop bothering with that fake confidence, we both know you're scared." I replied, looking away from him as Kaede helped him stand up straight.

"You don't have many friends, do you?" Kaede asked, not trying to sound mean.

**I don't have such a luxury.**

"Why does that matter? We've been kidnapped, and that's what you concern yourself with?" I retorted, narrowing my eyes. She didn't say anything, only looked at the back of my head with a sympathetic look.

I could practically feel her gaze burning a hole in me.

"I'll find an exit." I said, moving towards the classroom door. Kaede and Shuichi followed behind, watching as I effortlessly pulled open the classroom door.

I felt my body freeze up as I saw something standing in front of us. A gigantic robotic monster.

"No fucking way." I breathed, gritting my teeth.

"Hell yeah, found you!" It yelled. "A m-monster!?" Shuichi gasped, stepping back. The exisal laughed loudly. "We need to go, now!" I snapped, both Shuichi and Kaede agreeing.

"Wait, wait, wait, wait, wait, wait, wait, wait, wait, wait, waaaaaait!!!" The exisal growled, the three of us darting away. Without thinking, I reached down my leg to try and find the pistol I carried around.

**Shit!**

**I'm in my school uniform, of course I wouldn't have it on me.**

**Dumbass.**

Kaede and Shuichi followed behind me, my body twisting around each corner efficiently. This terrain was new to me, but I was already mapping out each route within my head.

"There!" I exclaimed, a large metal door catching my eye. Without missing a heartbeat, I threw open the doors and all of us stumbled inside.

My eyes scanned the room.

Multiple other high school students stood around us, their uniforms all being different.

They all talked at random, the only things catching my attention was the tall boy who was counting us and the small boy who seemed terrified.

His purple hair that seemed to twist up and his nervous eyes were familiar in a way beyond the files.

"That makes 17." The boy who counted us said.

**17 of us high schoolers.**

"My name is Rantaro Amami. Let's leave it at that for now." He introduced himself, noticing my intrigued gaze.

**The lone survivor of a previous game.**

**It seems death just won't let you escape it's grip so easily.**

"That's fine, I'm (Y/N) (L/N)." I told him, smiling softly. My eyes flickered with a slightly mischievous glint.

"Anyway, why does it matter if there are 17 of us? There might be more coming." The person I presumed to be Kaito spoke. Rantaro shook his head.

"Nah, I think this is all of us. If this is what I think it is, anyways." He answered, a few questioning him. But before he could get a chance to explain, a voice echoed throughout the gym.

"Okayyyyy, quiet everyone! Shimmy down, shimmy down!"

"No, no, no. It's simmer down."

Multiples robotic monsters popped up, letting out laughter. My eyes narrowing. "Great." I muttered.

"Thanks for bearing with us!"

The robots said, the others letting out yelps of fear. "Damn it! There are more monsters! We're surrounded!" Kaito exclaimed. "These aren't monsters. They're exisals." One of them corrected.

"They're highly mobile, bipedal weapons platforms." Another explained. "Weapons!?" Shuichi said in disbelief, standing next to me.

"Should we take these for a spin by killin' one of 'em!?" An exisal asked eagerly.

**Try it, and I'll kill whoever's inside those damned machines.**

"Wait, we can't kill them with the exisals. According to the schedule, the exisals aren't supposed to show up till later!" One of them said.

"But.. we're in the exisals right now." Another replied.

They bickered with one another, until finally deciding to exit their exisals.

I stared down at the small bears in front of me, a disinterested look on my face. "Ah, so this is what will kill me. Fantastic." I muttered.

"Rise and shine, ursine! With our powers combined, we're the Monokubs!" They spoke. All of them were extremely small compared to us.

"See? We're outta the exisals. Now we're not so scary anymore, right? Right? Right!?" Monotaro asked, Monophanie cringing.

"You punkasses better brace yourselves!" Monokid yelled, Monophanie cringing worse. "I'm a messenger from the depths of hell, here to drag ya down to hell!" Monokid yelled again.

"No, no, Monokid. You're sayin hell too much. It's ruining the hellish impact!" Monosuke scolded. "What's hellish mean?" Monotaro asked.

"H-hey.. what's up with these stuffed animals? How are they moving?" Kaito questioned in disbelief. Soon, everyone was questioning this ridiculous situation.

**They're almost usable for toothpicks.**

**But stuffed animals..?**

**Nah.**

"Wait! So you guys call yourselves.. the Monokubs?" Kaede asked. Monodam only stood nervously. "Oh.. don't bother askin' Monodam. He only talks to close friends. The years of abuse have really done a number on his heart. Isn't that right, Monodam?" Monotaro spoke, Monodam not answering.

I noticed Rantaro, staring at the Monokubs intensely. "I was right. This is exactly what I thought it was. But who's behind all this? Why the ridiculous theatrics-" he tried to speak.

"Gahhh! Shut up, you! All o' you are reactin' way too normally to this! It's boring!" Monokid growled. "Actually.. don't their clothes seem kinda boring, too?" Monotaro asked.

"Wait a minute.. ya think maybe they haven't been given their first memory yet?" Monosuke asked as well. Monotaro seemed confused.

**No wonder Shuichi and Kaede didn't tell me their Ultimate when we first met.**

**Nobody's been brainwashed quite yet.**

**How wonderful.**

"Hey, answer my question! If you guys are the Monokubs, then-" Kaede tried asking. "Hey! Who the hell are you punks!?" Monokid interrupted her.

Everyone seemed confused by the question.

"We're just wondering.. do youse have Ultimate talents or anything like that?" Monosuke asked. I shrugged, looking bored.

Kaede shook her head sadly.

"M-me either.. I-I don't have.. anything like that.." Shuichi barely got out.

Everyone else agreed, nobody had talents.

**I think things are gonna get real interesting soon.**

"I knew it! They haven't gotten their first memory yet!" Monokid exclaimed. "Monophanie.. weren't you in charge of that?" Monosuke asked.

She was silent, then seemed to fall asleep. The others decided to whisper, to let her sleep.

Kaede once more tried asking about the Monokubs, only to be shot down once more.

Then played it off as if we'd lost our memories and forgotten our talents.

"See, according to the backstory, there's the Ultimate Hunt goin' on. You've all lost your memories and become different people cuz of the Ultimate Hunt." Monotaro explained.

They said we had sealed talents.

They wanted to help us regain our memories.

**If you could take away the memories I bare, I'd say thank you.**

**But you can't, I'm going to always trapped inside myself with these horrid things.**

Then they threw clothes at us, claiming to want to spruce up our looks. The outfit I had on changed completely.

My school uniform was no where to be found.

Everyone was confused now, even me.

Then a flashlight was in my eyes before I could even react.

And I woke up somewhere else, different from where I began.

My memories were there, they always will be there. Because they're mine.


End file.
